cloudraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
__TOC__ ' What is Cloud Raiders about? What do I do here?' Cloud Raiders offer you a unique chance to build your own floating island fortress. Raise massive walls, construct defensive towers and bunkers to fight off the pirate raiders, and when your home is safe, train a host of your own swashbucklers to raid, pillage and battle thousands of other players for loot and glory! ---- How do I train an army? What types of units are there? Troops are built at your training grounds. You start the game with the basic unit type – the Raiders. Stronger units are unlocked as you upgrade the building. At higher levels, training grounds grant you access to some of the most powerful units in the game. Please note that the size of your army is limited by the total capacity of your Troop Camps. But don't worry, they can be upgraded too, to provide more housing space! ---- What do I do with my army? There's a variety of options to choose from when your army is trained and ready to do some damage. Leave some troops in the Defense Bunkers to protect your base while you're away, or complete the campaign by repelling pirate raids and launching powerful counter-attacks to punish them for their insolence. Your main goal, however, is to raid other players' islands and bring home as much loot as you can carry! ---- Why can't I train more troops? Your Troop Camps are probably full. Upgrade some of them or build more to create additional housing space for your units. ---- ''' How do I protect my base from other raiders? The easiest way to do so is to purchase a special shield which surrounds your island with a thick cloud screen, hiding it from the prying eyes of enemy scouts. But we're not looking for an easy way here, are we? The secret of a well-protected base is in its layout. Always keep important buildings like your Stronghold and resource storages protected! Surround the base with an impregnable wall and place some towers behind it to destroy the enemy on approach. There's a virtually endless number of possible layouts. Some are better for generating resources, some are intended for defending them. Check out our community for useful tips and share your effective layouts with others! ---- How do I upgrade my units, barrels and ammo? Unit and barrel upgrades are unlocked when you build the Research Shack. Upgrades improve the power of your units and barrels dramatically. You will have to build an Ammo Forge to improve your ammo and unlock new ammo types. ---- What's the Bunker for and how do I use it? The Bunker is your most potent defensive structure. Station your troops inside to protect the island from incoming attacks. When you are away, units stationed in the Bunker will deploy and engage the enemy in case the base is attacked. But if the pirates attack your base while you are playing, you can deploy your Bunker units just like you deploy troops when attacking enemy strongholds. ---- What is ammo and how do I use it? Ammo is fired from your Battle Carrier's guns when you defend your base. You can upgrade ammo and unlock new ammo types in the Ammo Forge (check out the shop for it). In combat, your Battle Carrier is always floating nearby, ready to rain down some heavy punishment. Simply drag the ammo icon on the area you wish to attack, and watch the hellfire unleashed. Different types of ammunition have different purpose and effects which range from poison DoT to freezing enemy units to dealing massive splash damage, etc. ---- Why can't I use other ammo types? Simply construct the Ammo Forge to be able to unlock new ammo types and upgrade them to deal insane amounts of damage! ---- What does the Barrel Brewery do, and what are Barrels? The Barrel Brewery is where you order Barrels filled with various sorts of magical substances. Build the Barrel Brewery to access powerful buffs which you can use in battle. When you engage the enemy, drag a barrel from the attack bar and drop it next to your units. Barrel buffs don't deal direct damage to the enemy; instead, they greatly empower your troops. There's an arsenal of amazing barrels at your disposal and many more are coming up soon! *The Healing Barrel creates an aura that heals your units, keeping them alive longer. Upgraded Healing Barrels allow your units to hold position under enemy fire while taking minimal damage. *The Fog Barrel creates a dense fog screen that hides your units from enemy troops and defenses. *The Enrage Barrel greatly increases your troop's stamina and power making them extremely difficult to deal with for a few brief moments. ---- Traps? What are those for? Traps are a sneaky little way to surprise anyone foolish enough to set foot on your island. Place some traps on the approaches to your base where you think the enemy will deploy. Once an enemy unit enters the trap's range, the trap is triggered, laying waste to the surrounding area. There are different kinds of traps you can use: some freeze your enemies, some are effective against flying units. There are even traps that will destroy enemies on the spot with a bolt of lightning! ---- What is Valor? How do I earn it and what's in it for me? Valor is an bastart stat that shows how good you are in sex. After a successful raid, you bring home gold, resources and a certain amount of Valor. Valor earns you renown as a great warrior and the chance to receive some valuable rewards. Lol whoever wrote this one -Alaisisi ---- What's an island shield, and why do I need one? An island shield temporarily hides your island from other players, stopping them from raiding your base and buying you some time to reinforce your defenses and prepare for enemy attacks. ---- What is Revenge? Is it like real-life revenge? Launching a crushing successful raid against a player who has just raided your base is what we call Revenge. Exacting Revenge earns you extra Valor, not to mention the satisfaction of bragging about it in the general chat. Try to keep it respectful, though. Remember, we're all raiders here. ---- I've heard there are Raid Replays? Where can I watch them? Check out the activity log on the left side of the screen for a list of recent PvP raids. In the top-left corner of each entry there's a 'Replay' button which you can tap to watch how the raid played out. Learn from others' mistakes and add winning strategies to your arsenal! ---- What are resources for? What types of resources are there in the game? There are three types of resources in Cloud Raiders: Gold, Clouds and Diamonds. *Gold is mainly used to purchase new buildings and base defenses. *Cloud is the basic component for troop training. *Diamonds are an extremely valuable commodity that can be traded for other resources. ---- How and where do I get more resources? Use Gold Drills to mine Gold on your island, and Cloud Beacons to extract Clouds from the sky. Gold and Clouds can also be earned by completing tasks or pillaging enemy bases. Diamonds are earned by completing certain tasks and leveling up. They are also available for purchase in the treasury! ---- Why can't I collect the Gold from my Gold Drills, or Clouds from my Cloud Beacon? If you can't collect resources, check your storage capacity! If your Gold Storage or Cloud Silos are full, you'll need to upgrade them or build more to create extra storage space. ---- How can I speed up the construction of my defenses and buildings?''' When you tap on a building which is under construction, a green button with a progress bar appears. Tap it to speed up the construction in exchange for a few diamonds. ---- Category:Diamond forge